leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristana/Background
|render = |gender = Female |race = Yordle |birthplace = Bandle City |residence = Bandle City |occupation = Member of the Megling Commandos |faction = Bandle City |allies = |friends = Teemo, Rumble |rivals = |related=}} Greatness comes in all shapes and sizes, as proven by this diminutive, cannon-wielding yordle. In a world fraught with turmoil, Tristana refuses to back down from any challenge. She represents the pinnacle of martial proficiency, unwavering courage, and boundless optimism. For Trist and her gun, Boomer, every mission is a chance to prove that heroes do exist. Lore Main= The Megling Commandos are something of a legend in Bandle City. They have a history that spans centuries, and they remain the oldest yordle military unit still in service. They are renowned for their courage, deadliness, and ruthlessness, making them the most respected and feared of all warriors in Bandle City. Legends of Megling, the valiant founder of the commandos, are still heard throughout Valoran taverns. It was these legends that most fascinated a young Tristana. Since she was a wee child, Tristana wanted nothing more than to become the crack shot that her idol had been all those years ago. She trained her entire life, until finally she was old enough to join the military and able to earn her place among the Megling Commandos. The senior officers were impressed by her abilities, claiming that Tristana was a natural, and her dream was realized the day she donned her Megling fatigues. Though her heart lies with her unit, the call to the League of Legends was irresistible and now Tristana protects Bandle City as a champion. While intense and focused as a Megling Gunner, Tristana is remarkably different in her personal life. Outside the Fields of Justice, she is friendly and cheerful - the sort of yordle who always has a kind word for everyone. Tristana recently struck up a close friendship with . They are both members of Bandle City's Special Forces, so not only do they bond as yordles, but also as fellow warriors and champions... though she outright ignores any questions pertaining to a blossoming romance. }} Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Upon starting a game * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Joke * * * * ;Joking near an enemy * ;Joking near an enemy * * ;Joking near an enemy * ;Dance * * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * * ;Upon landing on top of an enemy unit with * * * * * * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * * * * ;Upon killing multiple enemy units with 's passive * * * * * ;Upon killing an enemy champion with * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon buying any item * * * * * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying " * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon destroying a turret * * * * ;Upon escaping with critical health with * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon placing a * * * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon completing * * * ; * * * |-| Old= ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Ready for some fireworks?" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Well, I had a blast!" Development * Tristana was designed by Ezreal. Tristana OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Tristana EarnestElfSkin old.jpg|1st Earnest Elf splash art Tristana RocketGirlSkin old.jpg|1st Rocket Girl splash art (by Riot Artist Knockwurst) Tristana Render old.png|Old Tristana model TristanaSquare Beta.jpg|Tristana Beta icon Tristana RocketGirl render.png|Rocket Girl Tristana render Tristana RocketGirl concept.jpg|Rocket Girl Tristana concept (by Riot Artist The-Bravo-Ray) Tristana VU concept.jpg|Tristana VU concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem Lim) Tristana VU concept 1.jpg|Tristana VU concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem Lim) Tristana VU concept 2.jpg|Tristana VU concept 3 (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Champion Update: Tristana "Let’s talk Trist! Originally released a megling champion before uh... they all went away... we’re solidifying Tristana as a yordle while giving her a new model, textures, voicework, ability effects and some targeted kit changes. Yep. Kit changes. Along with number tweaks, Tristana’s E active has gone to join the Heart of Gold and Philo Stone in ye warehouse of olde eqyppmente, and she now has a completely new way to shoot, explode, etc her opponents. Here’s how it works." E- Explosive Charge Passive: Whenever Tristana kills a unit, her shot explodes, dealing damage to all nearby enemies. Active: Tristana attaches a charge to a nearby enemy unit or turret. After a few seconds, the charge detonates, dealing damage to the target and all nearby enemies. Attacking the target with basic attacks amps the charge up, making it deal extra damage as it explodes. Tristana can also Rocket Jump onto a target with Explosive Charge for extra damage. We grabbed a couple of the champion update guys to go through the update and talk about some of the specific changes we’re implementing. Gameplay by Vesh Old Trist was a late game powerhouse who didn’t really have clearly defined weaknesses. Her power dipped in the mid game, yeah, but when you look at other super powerful late game carries (think Vayne or Kog’Maw), she just didn’t have the same Achilles heel-type glowing red spots for her enemy team to pew pew at. She had insane range and speed with her basic attacks, and even when she did get caught, she had a decent knock back AND a lengthy jump that let her GTFO. Changes were needed, and after deliberating with the rest of the champion update designers, we decided to cement Tristana as a daredevil reset carry who gets bonuses from (rocket) jumping into fights while removing some of the safe strength she had in her kit. Now, instead of operating as an uber safe right-clicker, new Tristana’s power is windowed, with huge power spikes when she’s played to meet specific goals. Her basic attack speed still increases per level, but the boost is lower than before. This makes Rapid Fire actually important, as she’s not just switching from stupid fast attack speed to soul-crushingly fast attack speed. Her Rocket Jump now deals lower base damage, but can deal way more if she stacks up Explosive Charge on her target before landing on their face. Implementing Explosive Charge brought about a few interesting new combos, too: now you can plant your explosive charge onto the enemy frontline tank, pump up the charge with a few basic attacks, then knock them into their allies with Buster Shot. A bit like a Zilean time bomb and Lee Sin kick in one combo. Explosive Charge is pretty central to her playstyle: by landing the ability on the right targets and making smart use of Rapid Fire, good Trist players will maximize her new E’s detonation before Rocket Jumping in to start off her trademark reset rampage. Art by IronStylus Tristana was one of those older champions who was – as Vesh has put it – a bit of a blob. Like Twitch, she had a limited rig, meaning our animators couldn’t add much in the way of personality to her movement, and she was generally starting to look a bit dated next to the more recent champs. We started looking at Tristana through the champion update lens and knew we wanted to bring in a wholesale change, updating her model, textures, rig, and animations until she felt like a unique part of the yordle family. That’s right – she’s now officially a yordle, too! Working from the standards we set with Heimerdinger’s update, we knew we wanted to push her proportions so that she physically represented her character and theme. Heimer’s a genius, so has a bit of a bobblehead and wobbles around as he walks. Tristana, on the other hand, represents the yordle take on a super cannon commando. Her appearance is slightly more feral and nature-themed than before, with wilder eyes and animalistic ears that steer her away from little girl territory and towards yordle status. Tristana’s cannon is now a full expression of her, too, thanks to exaggerated animations that we’ve added to the cannon itself whenever she uses Rocket Jump or Buster Shot. Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= Prior to V1.0.0.116: The Megling Commandos are something of a legend in Bandle City. They have a history that spans centuries, and they remain the oldest yordle military unit still in service. They are renowned for their courage and bravery, as well as their deadliness and ruthlessness, making them the most respected and feared of all warriors in Bandle City. Legends of Megling, the valiant founder of the commandos, can still be heard whispered throughout Valoran and it was these legends that most fascinated young Tristana. Since she was a wee child, Tristana wanted nothing more than to become the crack shot that her idol was all those years ago. She trained her entire life until she was old enough to join the military and could attempt to earn the rank of Megling Commando. The senior officers were impressed by her abilities, claiming that Tristana was a natural, and she realized her dream that day as she donned her Megling fatigues. Though her heart lies with her unit, the call to the Institute of War was greater still and now Tristana honors her tradition and protects her people as a champion in the League of Legends. "Stand very still when she asks you to put an apple on your head!" Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= Rapid_Fire_Old.png|Rapid Fire (Old) Rending_Shot.png|Rending Shot DrawABead.jpg|'Draw a Bead' (Active) – Tristana aims much more carefully, increasing her attack range but slowing her movement speed. Patch history ** Each basic attack against a target marked with reduces the cooldown of Rapid Fire by 1 second. V5.2: * General ** Title changed to "the Yordle Gunner" from "the Megling Gunner". ** New lore. ** New ability icons. ** Visual upgrade across all skins. ** New voice over. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. ** Base health reduced to 542.76 from 552.76. ** Base armor reduced to 22 from 24.04. * ** Range per level reduced to 7 from 9. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** If Rocket Jump strikes an enemy marked with , Rocket Jump's damage to all targets is increased by 25% per stack of . Rocket Jump will also detonate if the target was at 4 stacks. *** Maximum damage on Rocket Jump is . * ** Renamed Explosive Charge. ** Tristana places a charge on the target enemy or tower that explodes after 4 seconds, dealing damage to nearby enemies. Tristana's basic attacks against the target will increase Explosive Shot's damage by 25%, stacking up to 4 times, with the 5th attack detonating the charge immediately. ** Damage changed to to % Bonus AD)}} from . *** Maximum damage on Explosive Shot is % Bonus AD)}} . ** Damage type changed to physical from magical. ** No longer applies Grievous Wounds. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 16 at all ranks. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V4.19: * General ** New splash artwork. V4.18: * Stats ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2.5% per level from 4% * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from % V4.17: * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 60 at all ranks. V4.13: * ** Slow duration changed to 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds from 2.5 seconds at all ranks. * ** Initial damage reduced to 80/125/170/215/260 from 110/150/190/230/270. V4.10: * ** The bonus range is now applied to . * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from 80. ** Now more accurately checks for nearby landing spots when jumping close to, or over, walls. * ** Base range reduced to 550 from 700. ** Spell range calculation changed from 'center to center' of Tristana and her target's champion hitboxes to 'edge to edge' of the hitboxes. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. V4.4: * ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 50. V3.03: * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 4% from 3.01%. V3.01: * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 80. * ** Damage increased to 110/150/190/230/270 from 110/140/170/200/230. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 325 from 300. V1.0.0.150: * ** Cast range now matches her attack range (including per level increases from ). * ** Fixed: Rocket Jump is now more reliable when used around terrain. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 140. V1.0.0.143: * ** Passive damage no longer activates from spell damage. ** Tooltip now reflects the ability power ratio. V1.0.0.141: * ** Fixed a bug where its passive was not working correctly with and . V1.0.0.138: * Tristana will now attempt to immediately attack champions targeted by or . V1.0.0.135: * ** Cast range increased to 625 from 600. V1.0.0.130(Hotfix): * General ** Fixed a bug that caused Tristana's abilities to lock up. V1.0.0.129: * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 46.5 from 44.5. * ** Tristana will now automatically attack the target of Explosive Shot. * ** Knockback radius increased to 200 from 175. ** Now has an indicator around the target to show knockback radius (similar to . V1.0.0.120: * ** Fixed a bug where the cooldown reset upon kill or assist could fail if Tristana's damage output was fully absorbed by a shield. V1.0.0.115: * ** Damage now applies over 5 seconds instead of 4-8. ** Total damage increased to 110/140/170/200/230 from 100/125/150/175/200. ** Healing reduction duration is now a static 5 seconds from 3-8. V1.0.0.106: * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * ** No longer deals damage and slows if the jump is interrupted by another movement effect. V1.0.0.100: * ** Debuff now correctly states the slow amount. ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.86: * General ** Updated several particles. * ** Fixed a bug that was causing an extra tick of damage on impact. V1.0.0.83: * ** Can no longer be cast while immobilized. V1.0.0.61: * ** Passive component no longer deactivates when on cooldown. ** Healing reduction effect increased to 65% from 50%. V1.0.0.52: * Stats ** Auto attack missile speed increased to 2250 from 1450. * ** Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. * ** Passive explosion damage increased to 50/75/100/125/150 from 30/50/70/90/110. ** Active component will now tick damage every second as opposed to every half second. * ** Mana cost reduced to 140 from 150. ** Pushback radius increased to 175 from 150. v0.9.25.24: * ** Now properly costs mana. * ** Now procs effects of AoE spells. * Tristana can no longer outrange V0.9.25.21: * Stats ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2.8% from 3.1%. * ** Cursor changed to Area of Effect Indicator. * ** Damage reduced to 300/400/500 from 300/450/600. V0.9.22.16: * ** Bonus range reduced from 0-180 to 0-162. V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Base health reduced to 497 from 545. ** Health per level reduced to 82 from 90. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 3.1% from 3.3%. * ** Decreased damage to 70/115/160/205/250 from 60/120/180/240/300. ** Increased cooldown to 22/20/18/16/14 seconds from 20/18/16/14/12. ** Cooldown is now refreshed on champion kill/assist. ** Removed AoE cursor (still AoE). * (Remake) ** Reduced passive AoE damage on kill to 30/50/70/90/110 from 50/100/150/200/250. ** Increased AoE range to 300 from 275. ** New active: Single target DoT that reduces health regen/healing by 50% for 4/5/6/7/8 seconds. * ** Reduced cooldown to 60 seconds from 90/75/60. V0.8.22.115: * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 550 from 500 (can now achieve 730 at lvl 18 with her passive). ** Armor per level increased to 3 from 2.4. ** Magic resist increased to 30 from 25. * ** Increased damage to 60/115/170/225/280 from 50/100/150/200/250. ** Increased slow duration to 2.5 seconds from 2. June 26, 2009 Patch: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1.5 from 1.8. June 19, 2009 Patch: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1.8 from 2. June 12, 2009 Patch: * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.5. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 2 from 0. June 6, 2009 Patch * ** Sped up cast time to make it more responsive and easier to hit with. May 29, 2009 Patch: * ** Damage increased to 50/100/150/200/250 from 40/80/120/160/200. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. * ** Damage reduced to 50/100/150/200/250 from 60/120/180/240/300. May 9, 2009 Patch: * ** Updated tooltip to correct values (to 60% slow for 2 seconds from 30% slow for 3 seconds). ** Cast range reduced to 900 from 1000. May 1, 2009 Patch: Rework * ** Removed * ** Moved to Innate: Tristana gains attack range based on her level. * ** Added: Tristana jumps to a distant location, slowing and damaging surrounding targets upon landing. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Fixed an issue with which caused unnecessary lag time when casting the spell. April 11, 2009 Patch: * ** Now instant cast. * ** Range increased to 700 from 600. Alpha Week 6: * ** Tooltip corrected. Alpha Week 4: * Stats ** Range increased to 500 from 350. * ** Fixed the tooltip that was not properly showing that the spell slows targets by 10/15/20/25/30%. Alpha Week 3: * ** Buff duration reduced to 7 seconds from 14. ** Attack speed bonus increased to 40/60/80/100/120% from 25/35/45/55/65%. ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 30. * ** No longer slows and is always on. * ** Damage reduced to 300/450/600 from 300/450/600. ** Cooldown changed to 90/75/60 seconds from 100/75/50. ** Mana cost reduced to 150 from 200. ** Now pushes back all enemies around the target instead of just the target itself. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed tooltip typos for . }} cs:Tristana/Příběh de:Tristana/Background fr:Tristana/Historique pl:Tristana/historia ru:Tristana/Background sk:Tristana/Background Category:Champion backgrounds